But, For My Own Part, It Was Greek to Me
by Heart Of Courage
Summary: Rogue cherche un traitement pour contrer la maladie de sa mère, mais pour cela il doit faire face à son ancien élève, devenu guérisseur. Slash SS/HP. Terminée. TRADUCTION.


**Disclamer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire originale est de **thesewarmstars**. Je ne possède que la traduction. J'ai envoyé la demande à l'auteur, qui est restée sans réponse. Si elle est négative, je supprimerai la fiction du site.

**Note : **Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review pour **Let Me Kiss You. **Ensuite, une petite explication rapide : le **titre **et le **discours de Marc Antoine **(dans la dernière scène) proviennent de _Jules César,_ de Shakespeare. Merci à ma Bêta.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>But, For My Own Part, It Was Greek to Me<strong>

Harry s'adossa contre la table d'examen, prenant une pause entre deux patients. Luna l'aidait à faire partir ceux qui étaient en parfaite santé (ou pire, ceux qui souffraient de blessures qu'ils s'étaient eux-même infligés) et qui venaient simplement pour voir le Sauveur, mais il avait assez de travail pour savourer ses cinq minutes de repos.

Merlin, il avait besoin de vacances. Et vite.

Luna passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Une nouvelle consultation. »

Harry s'affaissa. « Est-ce que je suis _obligé _? demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit-elle, placide.

- Fais-le entrer, » soupira-t-il.

Luna ouvrit la porte et un patient entra.

« J'ai besoin de vos services. »

Harry releva brutalement la tête. « Vous... ? Vous êtes vivant ! Non ce n'est pas... êtes-vous... ? » Il secoua la tête et observa à nouveau l'homme. Oui, c'était Rogue. Toujours pas un fantôme. Et c'était toujours totalement impossible. _Vivant ?_

Luna se tenait simplement dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant sereinement, comme si des hommes censés être morts passaient tous les jours dans leur bureau. « Bon sang, Luna ! Tu aurais pu m'avertir !

- Je l'ai fait, répondit-elle, puis elle tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Eh bien ? siffla Rogue.

- Eh bien _quoi _? » Harry avait tellement de questions à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement. Était-ce un rêve dû à la surcharge de travail ?

Rogue le fixa, et pendant une seconde Harry pensa qu'il allait essayer de lui enlever des points. A la place, il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément par le nez.

« J'ai besoin de vos services, lâcha-t-il.

- Et quels genre de _services_ ce seraient ? »

Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard : « Vous êtes un Guérisseur, non ?

- Êtes-vous malade ? » Il n'en avait pas l'air.

« Ai-je _l'air_ d'être malade ? »

Harry s'exaspéra : « Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi êtes-vous vivant ?

- Désolé de vous décevoir !

- Non, ce n'est pas... ! J'ai juste... Pourquoi vous ne l'avez dit à personne ?

- Pourquoi ne _vous_ l'ai-je pas dit, vous voulez dire. Ce n'est pas grave, je vois bien que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Hey, attendez ! Je ne voulais pas... c'est juste tellement inespéré. Vous avez reçu l'Ordre de Merlin suite à mon insistance, vous savez. A titre _posthume_, devrais-je ajouter. »

Rogue se renfrogna « Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous doive-

- Bien sûr que non. Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous le méritez. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et la referma, visiblement frustré.

Harry soupira : « Écoutez, expliquez-moi votre problème, et je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose.

- Ma mère est malade.

- Eh bien, vous devez me donner un peu plus de détails ou me l'amener si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. »

Le renfrognement était de retour, mais la colère ne semblait plus lui être destinée.

« Elle ne viendra pas. »

L'idée que quelqu'un puisse désobéir à Rogue était amusante, et le fait que ça soit sa propre mère, c'était hilarant.

« Comment suis-je supposé l'aider, dans ce cas ?

- Elle vit désormais avec moi. Je pourrai vous amener la voir.

- Habituellement, je ne vais pas chez quelqu'un après un seul rencard. »

Rogue le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une autre tête, et Harry plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Avait-il totalement perdu l'esprit ? Ne pas révéler d'information personnelle à Rogue. Ne pas plaisanter avec Rogue. Ne jamais, en aucunes circonstances, même si elles sont bizarres, _ne jamais _flirter avec Rogue !

« Allez-vous la soigner, ou non ?

- Je, euh, je dois d'abord savoir ce qui ne va pas avant d'être capable de vous dire si je peux la soigner. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Si vous me laissez des coordonnées de transplanage ou une adresse de cheminée, je pourrai passer dans la soirée. »

Les yeux de Rogue se firent suspicieux : « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Je suis Guérisseur c'est mon travail.

- Mais pourquoi le faites-vous pour _moi _? »

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de ridicule et inapproprié, comme 'je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous.' Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas dans son cerveau.

« Je ne le fais pas pour vous. N'importe quel Guérisseur ferait la même chose. De plus, c'est votre mère qui est malade, pas vous. »

Rogue l'étudia un moment puis sembla comprendre qu'il était sincère. « Les Gryffondors, murmura-t-il. L'endroit est sous Fidelitas, et ma mère est le Gardien du Secret. Je la ferai vous envoyer un hibou avec l'adresse de la cheminée plus tard dans la journée, et vous pourrez venir demain. S'il y a un inconvénient - » ajouta-t-il avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.

« Bien sûr. Très bien. A bientôt alors. »

Sans même un merci, un au revoir ou même un hochement de tête, Rogue s'en alla.

Harry passa une main sur son visage. Il savait qu'il aurait pu mieux se débrouiller. Il se savait capable de tact, capable d'un peu de délicatesse envers ses patients, mais c'était avant que Severus Rogue n'entre dans son bureau.

Luna entra sans frapper et s'assit par terre.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je devienne si pathétique et avec l'impression d'avoir douze ans devant cet homme ?

- Pourquoi son opinion est-elle si importante pour toi ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. A la place, il parla de quelque chose d'encore plus important pour lui : « Il est vivant.

- Effectivement.

- Comment a-t-il survécu ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

- J'aurais tendance à penser qu'il n'aurait pas été un très bon Maître des Potions ou un très bon espion s'il n'avait pas choisi un tel scénario.

- Non, je ne pense pas, en effet.

- Il préfère garder sa vie privée.

- Oui. Être mort a dû être un rêve devenu réalité pour lui.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Passer un appel par cheminette demain soir et voir si je peux aider sa mère.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- A propos de quoi, alors ?

- A propos de lui, dit-elle en commença à partir. Tu as un rendez-vous dans sept minutes. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée sur tout ce que cela signifiait mais il valait mieux ne pas poser de question.

* * *

><p>La note qui arriva était brève : <em>Severus Rogue vit au 43 Willoughby Way. Et je n'ai <em>_pas__ besoin d'un maudit Guérisseur._

* * *

><p>Harry trébucha hors de la cheminée, priant Merlin que Rogue soit dans une autre pièce et qu'il puisse reprendre une apparence acceptable.<p>

Il n'eut pas cette chance. En fait, les deux Rogue étaient assis sur le sofa, le regardant avec amusement. Pendant qu'il époussetait la suie de ses robes, il observa la mère de Rogue. Elle n'avait aucun symptôme apparent, mais il vit clairement d'où Rogue tenait son nez.

« Arrêtez donc de rêvasser, garçon. » Elle le regarda de haut en bas : « _Vous_ avez tué Voldemort ? »

Ainsi que son penchant pour les insultes, apparemment.

« J'ai vingt-sept ans – je ne suis plus un _garçon_ depuis un moment.

- C'est encore à voir.

- OK. Très bien. Quel est être le problème, Madame Rogue ? » Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement malade, mais il pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était un Guérisseur, elle était sa patiente, et il était déterminé à être aussi professionnel que possible. Même si c'était les personnes les plus malpolies d'Angleterre – on ne lui avait pas offert un thé, ou même de s'asseoir !

« Autre que mon fils s'occupant de ce qui ne le regarde pas ? »

A l'autre bout du sofa, Rogue était voûté et lui lançait des regards noirs.

« Donc, vous ne pensez pas être malade ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, garçon. Vous devriez mieux écouter les gens lorsqu'ils vous parlent, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Rogue. En outre, comment a-t-il pu faire sept ans de Potions sans se faire exploser ?

- Il y est parvenu de justesse, répondit-il en fixant Harry. Et en utilisant les notes d'autres personnes sans leur autorisation. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Slughorn lui avait donné ce livre ! Il voulait partir d'ici. « Écoutez, je vais vous lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostics, comme ça je ne vous encombrerai plus de ma présence. Je pourrai les analyser dans mon bureau et revenir vous voir.

- C'est le seul moyen pour me débarrasser de vous ? »

Harry vit Rogue hocher la tête et il répondit : « Oui, Madame Rogue, il semblerait. Cela ne prendra qu'un instant. »

Ils ne lui avaient signalé aucun symptôme, alors il lança tous les sorts de diagnostic qu'il connaissait et rangea les résultats dans sa poche.

« Très bien. C'est terminé. Je vous enverrai un hibou lorsque j'aurais trouvé quelque chose.

- Vous enverrez un hibou, _à moi, _» corrigea Rogue.

Harry regarda Madame Rogue. Il avait besoin de sa permission pour pouvoir partager des informations médicales avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« Oui, très bien. C'est la seule manière de le calmer. Maudite nuisance. »

Harry dissimula son rire en toussant avant de rentrer dans la cheminée.

* * *

><p>« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »<p>

Luna prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson. « Tu l'as vu toi-même, tu lui as parlé. Il est vivant, et même si tu n'y crois pas, c'est bien le cas.

- Elle a raison, tu sais, intervint Hermione. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça.

- Désolé. »

Harry observa Ron, qui était assis à une table voisine avec George, Dean et Ginny.

« Ça fait presque un an. »

Hermione pressa sa main. « Je sais, Harry. Ça lui passera. Je crois que ce qui le dérange le plus c'est que tu ne le lui ai pas dit plus tôt. »

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Bon d'accord, il n'aime pas l'autre partie non plus.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Il sait que son propre frère est gay aussi, non ?

- Il est dans le déni, concernant Charlie, expliqua Luna.

- Bref, parlons d'autre chose.

- Est-ce que tu as établit un diagnostique ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête : « Je pense, oui.

- Tu lui as envoyé un hibou ?

- Pas encore. Je vais le faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu me voir, moi.

- Tu es un pur Gryffondor, expliqua Luna. Il savait que dès qu'il te dirait que sa mère est malade, tu ferais tout ce que tu pourrais, qu'importe ce que tu ressens pour lui.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : « Crache le morceau.

- Je me demande juste... Comment est-il ?

- Il est... différent, mais en restant lui-même.

- Sois plus clair, Harry.

- Eh bien, il semble différent. Mais je pense que c'est parce que je le vois différemment. Il n'est plus mon professeur. Et le voir avec sa mère, dans sa propre maison... Je ne sais pas. Il semble juste...

- Humain ?

- Merci, Luna. C'est ça, il semble plus humain.

Hermione le scruta quelques instant, puis annonça : « Il t'intéresse.

- Bien sûr qu'il m'intéresse. Pas toi ? » En effet Harry était intéressé. Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait fait Rogue pendant ces dix années. Comment avait-il vécu en se faisant passer pour mort ? Qu'avait-il fait de ses journées ? Harry voulait tout savoir.

« Pas de la même manière que toi, expliqua Luna.

- Tu devrais te rapprocher de lui. »

Il avait habituellement beaucoup de mal à comprendre Luna, mais là il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi elles parlaient, toutes les deux. Il se rappela la dernière heure et se souvint qu'il avait seulement bu trois verres.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, « Franchement, Harry ! Elle veut dire qu'il faut que tu te rapproches de lui, romantiquement parlant. »

Après qu'il ai réussi à se remettre des termes Rogue et romantisme dans la même phrase, il s'exclama : « Romantiquement ! »

Elles acquiescèrent.

Il se renfrogna en regardant son verre. Il savait que Rogue l'intéressait, mais de cette manière ? Une image des mains de Rogue serrées sur les bras du sofa lui vint à l'esprit, et il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Luna lui sourit et se tourna vers Hermione, « Alors, comment ça se passe avec Mason ? »

Hermione rougit, et Harry profita du nouveau sujet pour faire parler Hermione, pour changer.

* * *

><p>Harry préparait ses affaires pour retourner chez lui après sa journée de travail lorsque Rogue déboula dans son bureau.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant un parchemin qu'Harry reconnu comme son diagnostic.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à la réaction de Rogue.

« Je suis désolé, Rogue. J'aimerai qu'il y ai un remède, mais la maladie de Lachlan est une maladie de l'ordre de l'auto-immunité, et il n'y a-

- Je _sais_ cela !

- Dans ce cas, vous devez également savoir qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de la soigner. »

Rogue laissa échapper un soupir, et Harry pu voir que sa colère disparaissait. « Mais... »

Si Harry avait pu avoir des doutes quant à l'humanité de Rogue, ils disparurent lorsqu'il vit la douleur sur son visage. Qu'importe les piques qu'ils se lançaient, c'était quand même de sa mère dont ils parlaient.

« Je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? Vous êtes Harry Potter, par Merlin.

- Vous savez mieux que quiconque que ça ne veut rien dire. »

Rogue hocha tristement la tête.

« Il y a quelques traitements que je pourrais lui donner pour minimiser les symptômes les plus graves. »

Rogue le regarda avec espoir un instant avant de se reprendre. « Vraiment ?

- Ça ne changera pas l'inévitable, mais cela pourrait... aider. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Oui. Ce que vous voudrez. »

* * *

><p>« Vous saviez ce qui n'allait pas, l'accusa Severus.<p>

- Je m'en doutais, répondit calmement sa mère.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Parce que je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien à y faire. »

- Eh bien, vous avez tord. Harry dit-

- _Harry dit _? Qu'est-t-il arrivé à _ce morveux de Potter_ ? »

Il retint une grimace. Ça lui avait échappé. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à l'homme en tant que _Harry_ depuis qu'il l'avait revu, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et c'était terriblement énervant. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter édulcore les choses et il était reconnaissant qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, mais il savait que ça n'expliquait pas totalement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il savait que, de toute façon, c'était de la faute de Potter. Cet homme était une vraie menace.

« C'_est _son nom. Il dit qu'il y a des traitements, qu'il pourrait diminuer les symptômes les plus importants.

- C'est une perte de temps, Severus.

- Non, ça ne l'est _pas_. Pas s'ils peuvent alléger votre douleur, même légèrement.

- Il n'y a rien à faire – mon système immunitaire a décidé que ma magie était une menace, et rien ne l'arrêtera tant qu'elle ne sera pas complètement partie. Ça _va _me tuer, Severus.

- Je le sais très bien, bon sang ! Mais il n'y a aucune raison que vous souffriez si cela peut être évité.

- Langage, fils.

- Oh, taisez-vous. »

* * *

><p>Harry enlevait distraitement l'étiquette de sa bouteille. Hermione, George et Luna discutaient, mais Harry était ailleurs. Il avait été réveillé par un de <em>ces <em>rêves deux nuits auparavant et il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Apparemment, il désirait bien Rogue. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut lorsque George lui répondit, « Jette-toi à l'eau, mec. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard et George lui fit une grimace.

Luna les ignora tous les deux : « Il me paraît être axé sur les traditions et très peu habitué aux relations. Tu devrais le courtiser. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Le courtiser ?

- Tu sais, dit Hermione en agita la main. Lui envoyer des cadeaux, l'inviter à sortir, lui passer des appels par cheminette. L'opposé de ce que tu fais d'habitude : _On couche ensemble, on demande les noms après_.

- Hey !

- Elle marque un point, dit George avec un regard d'excuse.

- Bref. » Il ne pouvait pas se défendre – il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Il aurait juste préféré qu'ils ne le lui fassent pas remarquer.

Il termina le reste de son verre. « Quel genre de cadeaux ? »

* * *

><p>« Tu as du courrier.<p>

- De qui ?

- _Harry. »_

Maudite femme. Elle se moquait de lui depuis des jours.

Apparemment Potter n'attendait pas de réponse, puisque dès qu'Eileen prit le paquet, la chouette s'en alla.

Elle posa le paquet sur la table de la cuisine et il fixa ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avec horreur. « Est-ce que c'est une boîte de _chocolats _?

- D'après l'étiquette, oui.

- C'est pour _moi _? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« De _lui _? »

Elle roula des yeux et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il lança un sort détecteur de poisons mais il n'y en avait pas. « A quoi joue-t-il ?

- Oh, pitié... » s'exaspéra t-elle. Elle mis les mains sur ses hanches et ajouta :« C'est une très bonne marque. Je les mangerais si tu ne veux pas - »

Il prit rapidement la boîte. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

* * *

><p>« Je veux essayer un nouveau sort pour contrer son système immunitaire.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'actuel ?

- Il ne marche pas. » Harry essayait de cacher sa frustration. Rogue n'avait rien dit au sujet des chocolats, alors il ne dirait rien non plus. Après tout, ils étaient dans son bureau, et ils devaient rester professionnels.

Mais Rogue aurait pu dire _quelque chose_.

« J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez incompétent.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Elle a besoin d'un sort plus puissant.

- Très bien, alors essayez-en un nouveau.

- Celui-ci est plus fort. Je ne serai pas rassuré si elle reste chez vous pendant qu'elle est sous ce sort. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ?

- Ce n'est pas un environnement stérile. Avec son système immunitaire réduit à ce point, elle ne sera pas capable de se défendre même contre de simples infections. Elle devrait aller à l'hôpital.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais.

- Je sais.

- Je peux rendre ma maison stérile, autant que possible.

- Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez. Ce n'est pas un sort que l'on peut enlever. S'il marche, on devra le lui jeter régulièrement pour le reste de sa vie.

- Mais cela permettra de diminuer la douleur ?

- Ça devrait. Mais, si elle attrape une infection alors qu'elle est sous ce sort, cette infection la _tuera. _

- C'est mieux que de se faire dévorer sa magie par son propre corps. »

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. La maladie de Lachlan était immensément douloureuse – Harry ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à repousser cette douleur, et ça allait s'empirer. Et une fois que toute sa magie aurait disparue, si ça ne l'avait pas tué jusque là, son système immunitaire trouverait quelque chose d'autre à attaquer. « Oui », dit Harry.

* * *

><p>« Eloignez-vous de cette maudite chouette ! Faites-vous exprès d'être aussi stupide ? » Il se dépêcha de l'éloigner d'elle, mais elle avait prit la boîte avant qu'il n'arrive.<p>

« Va t-en ! Ouste ! » cria-t-il à la chouette. Il agita les bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie de la maison.

« Tu as l'air d'un idiot, dit-elle.

- Merci.

- C'est encore pour toi. De la part de _Harry_. »

Il relança des sorts antibactériens sur la pièce et lui enleva le paquet des mains. « Qu'est-ce que ce foutu garçon a pu encore inventer ?

- Comme il nous l'a si aimablement rappelé, ce n'est plus un garçon. »

C'était évident, pensa-t-il. Il prit la décision d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur, un manteau argenté avec le armoiries de la famille Prince, y était délicatement plié. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas non plus un Portoloin.

« Par Merlin, murmura-t-il.

- C'est très joli. Pourquoi ne lis-tu pas le message ? »

Il remarqua alors le parchemin et le lit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, il le relit, et le fixa pendant un moment. Il le connaissait presque par cœur, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il que je l'accompagne au théâtre ? »

Il leva la tête et vit une expression inhabituellement douce sur le visage de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Severus, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? »

Il détestait l'admettre, mais non, il ne comprenait pas. Harry ne semblait pas avoir pour habitude de faire des blagues, mais peut-être avait-il eut raison toutes ces dernières années, en disant que lui et James se ressemblaient. Peut-être. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Elle posa sa petite main sur son avant-bras. « Il te courtise. »

Il enleva son bras de son étreinte. « Arrêtez.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De vous moquer de moi. Je comprends que vous essayiez de vous amuser au maximum ces derniers jours, mais-

- Je suis parfaitement sérieuse ! »

Et il semblait que ça soit le cas. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, parce qu'il était vraiment perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était embarrassant, bien sûr, mais étrangement réconfortant.

« Je sais. Mais, honnêtement, il t'envoie des cadeaux et des invitations. Et j'ai vu comment il te regardait. Quoi d'autre pourrait-il faire ? »

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'Harry l'observait d'une manière particulière, ou l'observait tout court. Il était assez grand pour admettre qu'il supportait plus le morveux ces dernières semaines, mais l'idée d'avoir une relation avec lui ne l'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Severus, je sais que tu n'as... que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre de- »

Il se hérissa : « Et que savez-vous au juste ? » Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait raison qu'il allait l'admettre.

« Je _sais_, fils. »

Elle l'avait dit gentiment et avec une telle tristesse qu'il sût qu'elle disait la vérité. Pendant un moment, il voulut partir. Il voulait se cacher.

« Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- J'ai placé un sort de contrôle sur toi dès que tu as eu quatre jours. » Elle leva la main pour faire taire ses protestations indignées. « Beaucoup de parents l'utilise. Il n'y a pas d'informations en temps réels sauf en cas de danger de mort – il donne simplement une liste des statistiques vitales lorsque je le demande. »

Il la fixa. « Quel genre de statistiques ?

- J'aurais du l'enlever lorsque tu as été diplômé, mais avec le genre de choses que tu faisais... J'avais juste besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

- Quel _genre _de statistiques ! »

Elle affronta son regard : « Rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle, niveau de magie, niveau de nutriments, ce genre de chose. Il dit également si tu as un os de cassé ou si tu as reçu un mauvais sort. » Elle détourna le regard et ajouta : « Également si tu as prononcé un juron, ou été embrassé, ou si tu as eu un orgasme en étant en contact avec une autre personne ou-

- Arrêtez ! Juste, arrêtez. » Merlin, c'était assez mortifiant comme ça sans qu'elle ne lui balance tout à la figure.

« J'aurais du le retirer à ta majorité, mais c'était pour ton bien !

- Oh que oui, vous auriez dû ! » Il serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de les frapper contre le mur. Il voulait s'en aller.

« Tout ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Je n'ai _pas _peur. Et vous n'avez aucun conseil à me donner concernant les relations avec les gens ! »

Elle l'ignora et dit : « Il ne m'a pas paru être le genre d'homme à vouloir se moquer de toi, ou à pouvoir être déçu par ton manque d'expérience. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient cette conversation – c'était comme un mauvais rêve. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, et j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez tranquille. Je peux m'occuper de moi ! »

Il s'enfuit de la cuisine et s'enferma dans son laboratoire pendant le reste de la journée.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?<p>

- Ça fait déjà quatre jours, Hermione. »

Elle posa sa tasse de thé. « Ah. Pas encore de réponse ?

- Non, et il n'y en aura probablement pas. Il me déteste toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il pourrait accepter de sortir avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas juste 'sortir ensemble', Harry. La Cour est quelque chose de très sérieux – je suis sûre qu'il prend juste le temps de considérer la proposition. »

Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle le dit déclencha une alarme dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? En quoi ce n'est pas juste sortir ensemble ?

- Eh bien, à la fin de la Cour, s'exaspéra-t-elle, il faut qu'il accepte ta main.

- Ma main.

- Oui, ta main, dit-elle en le regardant de travers. La finalité de la Cour est un engagement.

- Un engagement ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire il y a un mois ?

- C'est ce que tu veux, non ? C'est évident que tu tombes amoureux de lui. »

Il hoqueta. Amoureux ? De Rogue ? Est-ce que c'était possible ?

« N'essaye même pas de nier, Harry. »

Il ouvrait la bouche lorsque une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrit sur la table, en face de lui. Il retint sa respiration et déroula le parchemin.

_Je vous y rejoindrais à huit heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. _

_Appelez-moi Severus. _

Il regarda Hermione en souriant et elle lui sourit en retour.

« Il a dit oui ?

- Il a dit oui. »

* * *

><p>Severus était sur le trottoir, essuyant compulsivement la poussière de son costume. Il compara son apparence à celle des autres hommes attendant dehors : il semblait être habillé comme il le fallait. Sa mère le lui avait assuré avant qu'il ne claque la porte.<p>

Il était arrivé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ça lui avait parut durer des heures. Où était Harry ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment venir ? Il aurait dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Severus ! Salut. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps. »

Il tourna la tête pour voir Harry et il du retenir un hoquet de surprise. Le costard lui allait définitivement bien. Et sa façon de sourire illuminait son-

« Votre sens de la ponctualité n'a pas changé, à ce que je vois.

- Euh, désolé. »

Il avait seulement trente secondes de retard, et Severus fut étonné qu'il ne se défende pas. Apparemment, il avait mûri.

« Vous êtes très élégant. » Harry observa le corps de Severus de haut en bas, et lorsque son regard revint sur son visage, il vit qu'il rougissait légèrement. Harry lui offrit son bras. « Nous y allons ?

- Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher seul ! »

Severus se retourna et commença à s'approcher des escaliers, mais Harry le rejoignit et attrapa sa main. Severus s'arrêta et regarda leur main enlacées. Mais il ne retira pas la sienne, et Harry en sembla heureux.

« Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. C'était juste une excuse pour pouvoir vous toucher. »

Severus leva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Vous – quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'en avais envie. » Il tira Severus par la main et les fit entrer dans le théâtre.

* * *

><p>Rien qu'en voyant l'expression d'Hermione, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.<p>

« Alors, est-ce que tous les deux vous avez... tu sais ?

- Si on a... ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Tu sais.

- Quoi ! Hermione, nous avons eu seulement trois rendez-vous ! N'étais-tu pas celle qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je saute des étapes ? »

Elle rougit. « Je vérifiais.

- Est-ce que tu apprécies le temps que tu passe avec lui ? demanda Luna, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de sexe.

Harry sourit. « Ouais. Il est étrangement coopératif pour répondre à mes question. Il ne m'a traité d'impertinent que deux fois.

- Qu'as-tu appris ? demanda Hermione.

- Il n'a pas été aussi en colère à propos de l'article de la _Gazette _que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais qu'il voudrait me démembrer mais il l'a plutôt bien prit. Je pense que ça vient du fait que les gens semblent comprendre qu'il est quelqu'un de bien et ne lui en veulent pas pour ce qu'il a fait. Je pense qu'il continuait à se faire passer pour mort parce qu'il croyait que tout le monde allait le haïr. Maintenant, il peut vraiment vivre. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'est logique. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il est éditeur. »

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté. « Pour un journal ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Pour une maison d'édition moldue. Ils lui envoient des livres, il les corrige et les leur renvoie.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il devait passer un temps fou sur des corrections.

- Est-ce qu'il continue à faire des potions ? »

- Pas professionnellement, mais il a un laboratoire privé.

- Alors, tu penses qu'il t'apprécie ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry frissonna. Hermione posait toujours des questions embarrassantes. « Je... peut-être. C'est difficile à dire. Il ne m'a pas envoyé un sort lorsque je l'ai embrassé.

- Tu l'as embrassé ! s'écria Hermione.

- C'est bon signe, dit Luna, avec confiance.

- C'était bien ?

- C'était... Ouais, c'était bien. C'était génial, incroyable. »

Hermione applaudit, Harry rougit, et Luna commanda d'autres boissons.

* * *

><p>« C'est une pneumonie.<p>

- Non.

- Je suis désolé. »

Severus serra son poing mais ne le frappa pas contre la table : « Non !

- Je peux la traiter avec des antibiotiques, ça peut l'aider. Je ne garantis pas qu'il supprimeront l'infection, mais il y a une chance.

- C'est trop tôt.

- Il vaut mieux trop tôt que trop tard. Elle a toujours quelques parties qui fonctionnent dans son système immunitaire.

- Alors, il y a une chance ?

- Un petite.

- C'est d'accord, dit Severus dans un soupir.

- Elle n'est pas encore partie, Severus.

- Je sais, je le sais. Fais ce que tu peux. »

* * *

><p>Severus ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sa mère était mourante, vraiment <em>mourante<em>, et Harry Potter le courtisait. C'était vraiment trop étrange.

Il continuait à jeter des sorts antibactériens et antiviraux dans sa maison. Généralement, lorsque quelque chose l'énervait, il s'en débarrassait ou l'ignorait, mais il ne pouvait ni ignorer ni arrêter la terrible toux de sa mère.

Les fois où Harry venait, l'ignorance semblait marcher. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour repousser le morveux hors de sa vie, alors que celui-ci lui était de moins en moins indifférent.

Mais ignorer la situation était de moins en moins efficace. Franchement, lorsque le garçon avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'avait vraiment _embrassé, _comment aurait-il pu ignorer ça ? Un gémissement et des soupirs lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Depuis un âge relativement jeune, il s'était résigné à avoir un vie sans relations sexuelles et pensait ne rien rater. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette nouveauté ou à cause de Harry, mais c'_était _spécial. Il pensait que ses masturbations rares et rapides le faisaient se sentir bien, mais les baisers d'Harry lui faisaient ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vécues auparavant.

Et il y avait le reste. Les contacts occasionnels, les sourires et les conversations. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui lui demandait son opinion comme si elle était importante pour lui, comme s'il la respectait. Il y avait aussi la façon dont Harry lui posait des questions, comme s'il se doutait que ça lui coûtait de lui raconter sa vie.

D'une certaine manière, lorsqu'il n'y faisait pas attention, il lui semblait qu'il avait développé une sorte de dépendance, aux paroles et aux gestes d'Harry. Normalement, il se serait battu pour retrouver son indépendance, mais c'était tellement... réconfortant. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Harry se lasserait de lui et partirait. Il savait que lorsque ça arriverait, il laisserait un énorme vide dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à ça, mais il savait que le temps précieux qu'il passait avec Harry valait cette souffrance.

* * *

><p>« Comment allez-vous ? »<p>

Elle se renfrogna. « A merveille.

- Vous vous sentiriez mieux si vous faisiez ce que je vous dis. Severus m'a dit que vous étiez descendue dans la cuisine hier ! Quelle partie de « restez au lit » n'avez-vous pas comprise ? dit-il sans attendre de réponse. Et je croyais vous avoir dit de limiter l'usage de votre magie. Vous vous faites du mal.

- Autorisez une vieille femme à passer ses derniers jours comme elle le souhaite, imbécile.

- Vous avez quatre-vingt neuf ans, ce n'est pas vieux.

- Je me sens vieille.

- Si vous suiviez mes instructions, vous ne vous sentiriez pas si vieille.

- Arrêtons de nous disputer. Nous savons tous qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps. »

Harry soupira. Elle avait raison ses sorts ne faisaient pas grands choses face à sa maladie. « Ce serait plus facile pour Severus si vous étiez un peu plus coopérative. » Il recevait au moins deux hiboux par jour de la part de l'homme, lui demandant si ceci ou cela était sûr pour elle.

« Ce dont Severus a besoin, seul vous pouvez le lui donner.

- Pardon ?

- Ne jouez pas l'idiot avec moi, vous savez précisément de quoi je parle, siffla t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas. Je suis un cornichon sans cervelle, vous savez. Pourquoi ne m'expliqueriez-vous pas, en utilisant des mots courts, pour que je puisse bien comprendre ?

- Jeune insolent. Vous, il a besoin de _vous_. Il a besoin que vous ayez besoin de lui et que vous l'aimiez. Il a besoin que vous lui disiez que vous resterez avec lui, pour toujours, et que vous le fassiez. Il a besoin que vous le convainquiez qu'il est quelqu'un, qu'il est désirable et qu'il est un homme bon.

-Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça ! s'exclama Harry, étonné.

- Qui d'autre a t-il ?

- Il n'a besoin de _personne _pour lui dire tout ça – il _est _un homme bon. »

Elle fit un signe de la main, signalant sa défaite. « Si vous le dite. »

Il mordit sa lèvre et se balança sur ses pieds. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait autant besoin de Severus qu'elle semblait penser que Severus avait besoin de lui. « Vous pensez qu'il voudrait de moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit machiavéliquement. « Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien. Prenez votre potion à huit heures, reposez-vous, et cessez d'aller à droite et à gauche. » Avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, il se retourna et dit : « Et essayez d'arrêter d'être aussi exaspérante. »

* * *

><p>Harry observa la table voisine par dessus son verre.<p>

« Ça va lui passer, Harry, » insista Hermione. Elle le disait presque tous les jours, mais avec de moins en moins de conviction.

« J'y croirais s'il n'y avait pas Severus. Peux-tu imaginer la tête de Ron s'il nous voyait ensemble ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione en mordillant ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je me suis habitué à ne plus lui parler. Je pense que je l'accepte bien, franchement. Et toi ? Ce n'est pas bizarre d'être obligé de lui parler au Ministère ? » Il appréciait son support, mais ça l'inquiétait qu'elle doive parler avec Ron à son travail.

« Un peu. Mais je m'y habitue aussi. On parle ensemble comme si nous n'étions rien d'autre que des collègues. Et puis, Mason occupe beaucoup mon temps. »

Luna revint avec leur nouvelle commande et demanda : « Vous parlez encore de garçons ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Bref. Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver un mec sympa et vous acheter une maison ?

- Ou une femme, ajouta Hermione en buvant sa boisson.

- Je n'ai aucun désir pour les relations amoureuses.

- Pas du tout ? » Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait répété, Harry avait du mal à la croire.

« J'ai un très bon vibromasseur. »

Hermione éclata de rire et Harry avala son whisky de travers.

Luna les ignora. « Est-ce que tu compte le lui demander bientôt ? »

Harry essaya d'arrêter de tousser. « Je – quoi ?

- Ça fait presque trois mois. Quand comptes-tu demander à Severus de se lier avec toi ?

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu rapide ?

- Pas vraiment, » dit Hermione. L'engagement habituel se fait au bout d'une année, alors tu as encore le temps. Cependant, pendant le dîner du week-end dernier, les sentiments que vous vous portez tous les deux étaient assez évidents.

- Ah bon ?

- Assez, oui », dit Luna en hochant la tête.

Maudites filles. Il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait vraiment _aucune_ _idée _des sentiments de Severus. Cependant les deux jeunes femmes semblaient en avoir pour lui.

« Il a été poli avec nous deux, et avec George aussi. Il l'a fait pour toi, démontra Hermione.

- J'ai même été étonné qu'il vienne.

- Moi aussi. Mais j'en suis heureux. C'est bon de savoir que je ne vais pas devoir diviser ma vie en deux.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas... ?

- Hermione ! Comment c'est le sexe avec Mason ?

- Merveilleux, merci. Il est plutôt décomplexé. »

Harry claqua sa main sur son front. « Tu n'avais pas à répondre, tu sais. »

* * *

><p>Harry le rattrapa devant la porte et se colla contre lui. « J'ai adoré cette soirée », murmura-t-il en bougeant sa bouche sur le cou de Severus.<p>

« Moi aussi », répondit Severus. Et c'était le cas – le dîner avait été délicieux et l'orchestre, incroyable. Il se demanda s'il devait prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Avant qu'il ne décide, Harry commença à sucer son cou. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et bougea ses lèvres jusqu'à sa mâchoire, avant de finalement prendre sa bouche. Son baiser fut intense, presque féroce, et Severus gémit.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, voulant le rapprocher de lui mais il n'osa pas.

Harry n'eut pas tant de doutes. Il posa une main en bas du dos de Severus et pressa leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Cela effraya un peu Severus, il était nerveux qu'Harry puisse sentir son érection. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, fut le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Il voulait, non, il avait _besoin _de quelque chose de plus, n'importe quoi, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Harry rapprocha encore plus ses hanches, et Severus sentit la longueur et la chaleur de l'érection de Harry contre sa cuisse. Il sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il le repoussa.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Pour voir comment va Mère.

- Severus ? » Harry leva une main pour toucher sa joue, mais Severus l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne le touche.

« Nous devrions rentrer. »

Harry baissa la tête, mais hocha la tête : « Après toi. »

Severus tapa à la porte de sa mère, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ça y était. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La lumière était toujours allumée. Il entendit que Harry était derrière lui.

« Elle est morte. »

Harry jeta un sort pour en être absolument certain. « Oui. Elle a l'air sereine.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, je suppose. A propos de foutu temps... » Il lui semblait impossible de détourner le regard d'elle. De son cadavre. « Tu as dit que les antibiotiques aideraient.

- J'ai dit qu'ils _pourraient _aider. Ils n'étaient pas suffisants, face à son système immunitaire compromis.

- Et à qui la faute ? » siffla Severus. Il le regretta immédiatement, mais Harry ne réagit pas à son ton. Severus supposait que dans son travail, il devait probablement avoir l'habitude de recevoir des insultes.

« Je vous ai expliqué les risques, à tous les deux. Je sais que c'est difficile – je suis vraiment désolé. »

Severus hocha la tête. « A t-elle... qu'est-il arrivé exactement ? Est-ce qu'elle a... ? »

Harry agita sa baguette. « Elle était endormie. Elle n'a ressentit aucune douleur. »

Elle n'avait pas souffert, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne pu pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait été déçue. « Elle aurait préféré se battre contre la douleur, je pense.

- Elle s'est déjà beaucoup battue.

- Oui.

- Ça va aller ? »

Il pouvait voir les doigts d'Harry touchant son bras du coin de l'œil, mais il ne les sentait pas. « Oui.

- Je vais passer un appel par cheminette. Est-ce que tu restes ici ?

- Merci pour – pour – les sorts, et-

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Est-ce que tu restes ?

- Je... non. Je viens. » Il laissa Harry l'amener dans le salon. Pendant qu'Harry faisait tous les arrangements et éteignait le feu, Severus pu à nouveau sentir le poids de la main d'Harry, qui n'avait jamais quitté son avant-bras, et il sut que tout irait bien. Probablement.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était lourd. Le ciel était clair, quelques papillons voletaient, et il faisait vraiment chaud. Pour faire court, tout allait mal.<p>

Il aurait du faire sombre. Simplement avec la lumière de la lune. Sa mère aurait apprécié la présence de quelques chauve-souris voletant autour de sa tombe, choquant tous les gens présents.

Severus se tint droit pendant toutes les funérailles avec une expression neutre sculptée sur son visage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, chaque muscles tendus. Harry était à côté de lui, assez proche pour que son épaule touche celle de Severus, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Il ne comptait pas le dire au morveux, mais c'était sûrement la seule chose qui le retenait de crier.

Un homme ressemblant à un prêtre arriva, Severus ne le connaissait pas et il était certain que sa mère ne l'avait jamais vu non plus. Il récita toutes ses qualités et à quel point elle manquerait à tout le monde. Severus pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'air de dégoût qu'aurait eut sa mère si elle avait été là pour entendre ça.

Il y avait de petites fleurs de lys sur sa tombe, déjà presque fanées sous la chaleur. Qui, se demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, avait décidé de mettre le symbole de la pureté au dessus du corps d'Eileen Rogue ? Idiots, ils l'étaient tous. Elle n'aurait pas manqué de le leur dire.

Une fois les éloges terminées, beaucoup de parents passèrent devant Severus. Il était certain que beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient arrêtés pour lui parler, mais il n'en avait pas entendu un mot. Il restait droit et la chaleur de l'épaule d'Harry ne le quitta jamais.

Harry resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte. Finalement, Severus sentit qu'il était temps de partir.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici », dit-il simplement.

Harry hocha la tête, prit Severus dans ses bras, et les fit transplaner jusqu'à Willoughby Way.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était partie, et elle n'allait jamais revenir. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il se rappela qu'il avait vécu seul dans sa maison plus longtemps qu'avec elle, et que si elle était encore ici elle lui planterait un doigt long et osseux sur sa poitrine en lui disant que son chagrin n'était pas le bienvenu.

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre elle. « Je ne veux plus penser à ça. »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord. Pense à ça, alors : Hermione dit que la Cour se termine par un engagement. »

Severus se raidit mais ne leva pas la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ?

- Je crois que je te demande si tu accepterais de te lier avec moi. »

L'homme se força à répondre, les dents serrées : « Nous n'avons même pas... Comment peux-tu savoir que...

- Les relations ne se basent pas que sur le sexe, tu sais. Je t'aime, et je crois que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Severus ne protesta pas, et Harry prit ça pour une affirmation.

Il rapprocha Severus de lui et l'embrassa. « Laisse-moi te montrer comment ça peut être bon entre nous. »

Severus le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, espérant que sa peur ne se voyait pas.

« Rien d'extravagant, promit Harry, puis il posa ses doigts sur la joue de Severus et celui-ci se détendit sous le toucher. Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. »

Severus acquiesça après quelques instant et Harry sourit.

Il poussa Severus sur le canapé et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. L'homme avait la respiration haletante et une bosse déformait son pantalon. Harry arrêta d'ouvrir les boutons et leva la tête. « Parle moi.

- Parler ? De quoi ?

- N'importe quoi. Je m'en fiche. » Il continua à ouvrir les boutons. « Parle, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry lécha ses lèvres lorsqu'il descendit le pantalon de Severus et qu'il vit que Severus n'avait pas de sous-vêtements. « Parce que ta voix me fait le même effet que le sexe. Parle.

- Bien. » Que pouvait-il dire ? Les gens ne discutaient sûrement pas pendant le sexe. Harry lécha la tête de son érection et il gémit.

« S'il te plaît, supplia Harry, avant de reprendre sa tache.

- Amis, Romains, compatriotes... prêtez-moi – ah ! - l'oreille. » Il n'y avait que quelques textes qu'il pouvait réciter avec dix pour cent de ses capacités mentales, et c'était ça ou des recettes de potions. « Je viens pour ensevelir César, non pour le louer. Le mal que font les hommes vit aahhh - après eux, le bien est souvent enterré avec leurs os, qu'il en soit ainsi de César. Oh Merlin. »

Harry enroula une main autour de la base de son sexe et utilisa l'autre pour toucher ses bourses. Pourquoi ? pensa Severus. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à faire ça en même temps ?

« Le noble Brutus vous a dit que César était ambitieux. Si cela... si cela...si cela était, c'était un tort grave, et César l'a gravement expié. »

Harry avait la tête du sexe de Severus dans la bouche. Il passa sa langue sur la fente et Severus lutta pour respirer.

« Ici, avec la permission de Brutus et des autres - car Brutus est un homme honorable, et ils sont tous des hommes honorables - je suis venu pour parler aux funérailles de César. Oooh oui, comme ça ! Il était mon ami fidèle et juste ; mais Brutus dit qu'il était – Merlin, Harry – qu'il était ambitieux, et Brutus est un homme honorable. Il a ramené à Rome nombre de ca-captifs, dont les rançons ont rempli les coffres publics – nnngh ! - Est-ce là ce qui a paru ambitieux dans César ? »

Il réalisa qu'il avait fermé ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Harry descendre sur toute sa longueur et qu'il les ouvrit rapidement. Il donna un coup de rein involontaire dans l'antre chaude. « Désolé ! Quand le pauvre a gémi, César a pleuré. » Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et essaya de se reprendre. « L'ambition devrait être de plus rude étoffe. »

Harry levait et abaissait sa tête à présent, et Severus pensa qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

« Pourtant Brutus dit qu'il était ambitieux, et Brutus est un homme honorable. »

Severus dû user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas abaisser la tête d'Harry jusqu'à ce que son nez touche son ventre. Il voulait qu'il aille plus vite.

Il murmura, à bout de souffle. « Vous avez tous vu qu'aux Lupercales je lui ai trois fois présenté une couronne royale, qu'il a refusée trois fois : était-ce là de l'am-aaaa_ahh_-mbition ? »

Harry arrêta de caresser les bourses de Severus et déplaça ses doigts derrière elles.

« Pourtant – oh, putain ! » Harry pressa ses doigts sur son entrée et Severus en jouit presque. « Pourtant Brutus dit qu'il était ambitieux ; et assurément c'est un homme honorable. Je ne parle pas pour contester ce qu'a déclaré Brutus, mais je suis ici pour dire ce que je sais. Vous l'avez tous aimé... aimé... oh !... aimé naguère, et non sans motif. Quel motif vous em – oh, oh, mon dieu, oh ! - empêche donc de le pleurer ? Oh jugement, tu... tu as fui chez les bêtes brutes, et les hommes ont perdu... perdu leur – Harry ! »

Il jouissait dans la bouche d'Harry, et c'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais jouit à l'_intérieur _de quelque chose avant. « Ahh, leur _raison_ ! » Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas arraché de cheveux à Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son torse. Harry était monté sur le canapé et s'était collé contre lui. Il semblait totalement fier de lui. Severus l'observa lancer un sort de nettoyage sur sa main couverte de semence.

« Excusez-moi. Mon cœur est dans le cercueil, là, avec César, et je dois m'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit revenu. »

Voilà. Il avait fini.

Harry ricana. « Seulement _toi _pour réciter le discours de Marc Antoine pendant le sexe. »

Severus se renfrogna.

« Mais ça va, parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour le rendre tellement excitant que je n'ai presque pas eu à me toucher pour jouir. »

Maintenant qu'elle était propre, Harry pu passer sa main dans les cheveux de Severus et l'entraîna dans un baiser lent et profond.

Severus ne pu s'en empêcher – il gémit.

Mettant fin au baiser, Harry posa sa joue contre celle de Severus et chuchota, « Alors, c'est un _oui _?

- Si tu ne peux pas le deviner tout seul, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je le pensais », répondit-il, et il l'embrassa encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>

**FANART : **comme d'habitude, le lien est dans mon **profil** ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

**NOUVELLE TRADUCTION : **le premier chapitre de **Taking Away The Loneliness **(14 chapitres, SS/HP) sera posté dans une semaine et demie !


End file.
